


Professors In Love (And a Baby Scorpius)

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Baby Teddy Lupin, Dorks in Love, Drarry, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-War, Professor AU, Professor!Draco Malfoy, Professor!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: Love can be found in many ways, but sometimes it takes a little push to get there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the headcanon post I did on my tumblr! I'm extremely excited to write this and I'll be updating this very soon. All characters are from to J.K Rowling and the other people, you know what I mean

Harry beamed as he watched Ginny walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful in the tailored navy blue robes that complimented her flaming hair surprisingly well. He looked to his left to see Luna staring at her soon-to-be wife with loving eyes. Harry took Ginny’s bouquet from her as she took her place on the altar, opposite from Luna.  Their vows were beautiful, and had everyone in tears by the time they finished.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” said Luna’s great uncle, who they had gotten to be their minister. The two leaned in and kissed as their guests erupted into cheers and applause. Harry grinned and clapped along with everyone else, the love he felt for both of his friends was so strong, and he was extremely happy for them.

After the war, Harry and Ginny both realized that they loved each other like brother and sister, and parted mutually as friends. In fact, their past relationship was often brought about as a joke, and Ron liked to tease that Harry turned Ginny gay. But everyone knew that Ginny and Luna fit better together than Harry and Ginny ever could, and Harry was quite relieved at that. He realized that he had used Ginny as a way to be legally apart of the Weasley family. When he and Ginny broke up, he apologized extensively for this, and Ginny with her fierce temper was mad at him for using her, but understood his reason.

Another realization for Harry, was that he was bisexual. When he told Ron and Hermione, they both gave him a look that said,  _do you think we’re stupid?_ Even Ron had concluded some things from the way Harry would look longingly at both boys and girls during their Hogwarts years.

“So, you’re- you’re okay with it? I’m not a- a freak or anything?” Years of hearing the Dursleys ramble on about how disgusting the gay couple who lived down the street was flashed through his mind.  _Disgusting faggots, polluting our children, that’s what they’re doing_. Vernon had liked to say when the Sander-Davies could be seen walking with their adopted son.

“Of course not, Harry! Blimey, calling you a freak would have me going against Ginny, wouldn’t it?” Ron had told him reassuringly.

“Harry, we’ll love you no matter who you choose to love, you deserve that happiness,” Harry beamed at their words and had enveloped them both into hugs. He felt so loved in that moment, and for the first time after the war, he felt a small shrivel of peace. Two months after that day he was walking into Luna and Ginny’s wedding reception with Justin Finch-Fletchley on his arm.

The reporters had gone into a frenzy as he walked into building, shouting inquiries about his sexuality, and if he was in a relationship with Justin. He seemed a bit nervous, and Harry gave his arm a reassuring squeeze as they stepped into the hall the Weasley’s had rented for the wedding. Harry smiled at Justin before walking over to take his place at the head table beside Neville, who was Luna’s best man. They both gave their speeches that had half of the guests in fits of laughter, and the other crying from the emotional parts.

“To the happy couple!” Harry shouted, and the room repeated his words with enthusiasm. The rest of the wedding went very well. Harry danced with Justin a couple of times, and found him to be a fun, even if shy, person to be around.  They didn’t kiss, but promised to meet up for a pint sometime before Justin left for Auror training.

As Harry laughed with his arms slung around Seamus and Ron’s shoulders, singing to a song they didn’t know, he felt like the pressure and guilt from the war was lifted from his shoulders, not entirely, but enough.

Harry said his goodbyes, wished Luna and Ginny a happy honeymoon, and left with Hermione and Ron to go back to the flat they shared in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione weren’t together either, understanding that they were both better as friends.

Their flat wasn’t big, but managed to fit the trio just fine. Harry still had Grimmauld place, but it held too many memories that he wasn’t ready to deal with yet. There was a sitting room with an overstuffed couch and armchairs, similar to the ones found in the Gryffindor common room. Bookshelves lined the walls, holding the books Hermione couldn’t fit in her room, along with several photographs and potted plants.

The kitchen was full of muggle appliances that Ron refused to touch after a peculiar incident involving the toaster. There was a wooden breakfast table that had a view of the village, and even a distant glimpse of Hogwarts.

The three of them stumbled into the flat laughing about nothing at all, sporting grins and equal levels of amusement. They murmured goodnights and went to their separate rooms. Harry got into his bed and fell asleep right away, the night was fun, yet a tiring one. As he dozed off, the last images that flitted through his head were the happy smiles of his friends and the way everyone seemed to forget about the war for one beautiful night.

***

Two years later, and not too far away, Draco Malfoy was on the receiving end of news that he had anticipated. He knew what was wrong the minute Astoria sat down with him.

“You’re pregnant,”

“I’m pregnant,” they both spoke at the same time, Draco smirked.

“Damn, how do you always do that? You knew when I told you about my Healer internship and now this!” She yelled but there was no mirth to her words.  

“How old should he be when we divorce?”

“I’d say at least two years, and how do you know it’s not a girl?”  
  
“At the moment I cannot come up with any Malfoy men who have produced a girl as their first-born, and you know I have the family tree memorized by heart,” Astoria sighed and shook her head fondly.

“Alright, we should tell our families now, yes?”

“Yes, I’m certain mother would kill me if she found out I did not inform her immediately,”

Draco stood and they both visited each family together, informing of them of the pregnancy, but only Daphne was to know of the coming divorce. Astoria trusted her more than she was willing to admit.

They entered their townhouse and sat down together in the sitting room.

“How’s Millie doing?”

“Oh she’s lovely, I’m seeing her tomorrow night,” Draco raised a brow, this would be the fifth time she would be meeting up with Millie this week. “Speaking of dates, why haven’t I seen you with any hot young men?”  
  


Draco raised his left arm, showing the faded mark, “I think you may be forgetting a certain detail,”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t use a glamour and pull every once in a while,” Draco rolled his eyes. He knew he could do that, but abhorred the idea of his glamour fading and his partner recoiling in disgust at the sight of him. “And besides, there are plenty of men who would be willing to overlook it, you are very handsome you know. If I wasn’t a lesbian I would probably enjoy our sex life,”

Draco laughed and kissed her cheek as he stood, “I’m going to visit Pansy, I’ll see you later, Stori,”

“Think about going to one of those gay bars!” she shouted as he stepped through the floo.

Draco supposed that he and Astoria would be a good match if they both weren’t extremely gay. They had an agreement that as long as they produced an heir, they could go out with anyone they wanted while still being married to the other. Draco loved Astoria, but not in the way their mothers had hoped.

She was his best friend, and even though their marriage was arranged, he wouldn’t pick anyone else to be his wife.

He greeted Pansy at the little cafe she had grown fond of, a little shop on the edge of Hogsmeade. Pansy’s taste was often questionable, but Draco found the little tea shop, with it’s fairy lights and light yellow walls, wasn’t all too bad. The tea was good as well, Draco thought as he sipped his peppermint blend. He crossed his ankles and relaxed as he listened to Pansy go on about how awful the man her parents had introduced her to the night before was.

“Far too full of himself, and this is coming from me! It seemed as though he wanted me to applaud him for bringing the bloody wine! Fucking narcissist,” Draco smiled at her rantings, he didn’t realize how much he had missed hanging out with her. Nothing was ever normal after the war, but they were healing, very slowly.  

“Takes one to know one,” Draco said, quirking up the end of his mouth.

“Oh fuck off,”

It was August, a little over two years after the war and Draco had surprisingly kept in touch with most of his Slytherin peers. He and Pansy had tea almost every Sunday afternoon, on Friday nights he would have a pint with Blaise, Millie, and occasionally Theo. And at least three times a month, he, Astoria, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Millie, and Greg would meet up to eat dinner as a group and get pissed.

He had expected them to have split up after the war, it was the most realistic outcome. But they were Slyterthins, and would stick together for as long as possible.

“Stori’s expecting,” Draco said casually in between sips of his tea. Pansy shrieked, attracting the attention of the people around them. She ignored them and clapped her hands.

“God, it’s like fifth year all over again,” Pansy rolled her eyes but was smiling joviantly.

“Oh! I’m going to be an Aunt Pansy!”

“And a terrible one you will be,” Draco said, smirking. Pansy smacked his arm playfully.

“It’ll be a spring birth! Oh, imagine you getting the alert in the middle of a lesson!” Pansy laughed and Draco huffed. He had been the Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts for a year now, and was mortified at the thought of his students hearing about the birth of his son in the middle of class. He would much rather have a proper, public announcement.

A half-hour later he was bidding Pansy goodbye. There was a little potions shop he needed to go to for Astoria’s maternity potions. He walked out of the door of the little teashop and right into the person he had been hoping to avoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have no idea if the Arithmancy room is on the 2cnd floor and if the Defense was on the 5th floor, don't come after me lol :^) Thank you for the kudos and the comments!! <33

“Merlin, sorry Malfoy didn’t see you there,” Harry shot out his hands to steady Malfoy’s shoulders when it seemed as though he was going to fall.

“That’s quite alright Potter,” Malfoy said sarcastically, flashing a mock grin. Harry gritted his teeth, Malfoy was such a git sometimes. “Funny running into you here,”

“I do live in Hogsmeade, Malfoy,” Harry raised a brow and smirked, “or have you forgotten?”

“No, Potter, I just didn’t imagine you to be the kind of person who frequents tea shops,”

“You were just  _at_  a tea shop, Malfoy,”

“I said that I didn’t think  _you_  to be the kind of person to go to tea shops, Potter,”

“Well-”

“Could you both stop flirting so we can go inside, Harry?” Hermione pushed his back a bit and Harry blushed at her comment.

“We’re not flirting!” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Yes, of course. Good day, Malfoy,”

“You too, Granger,” Malfoy nodded at the pair politely as he made his way out of the entrance to the shop. His face was blank, but his ears were slightly pink, Harry noted. He followed Hermione into the cafe and took his place at their usual table.

“Hermione, we were not flirting!” He said once they got their tea.

“Say what you want, Harry, but don’t think I can’t see the way you look at eachother,”

“What! There’s no way I’d look at Malfoy like  _that_. And he definitely doesn’t look at me! He’s  _married_  ‘Mione,”

“Yes, and I see Astoria and Millicent Bulstrode together at the Leaky almost every Saturday, on  _dates_  I might add. A fact of which I am sure Malfoy is perfectly aware,” Harry gaped. S _urely they wouldn’t openly cheat on each other?_  Hermione noticed his expression and added, “A lot of pureblood marriages are like that, they are only together for power and wealth, but for fun they go to others,” Harry sipped his tea, contemplating this.

 _Maybe he_ was _flirting back there. But he hates me, and I hate him, we never could_ \- his thoughts were cut short by Hermione.

“Have you spoken to McGonagall yet, Harry? You’ll have to be moving to the castle soon,”

“Yeah, I’ll leave two weeks before term starts. Can’t believe I’m actually going back now, though,” Hermione smiled softly.

“And you’ll be alright there, Harry? It’s not too late to back out- or maybe it is, but McGonagall would understand,”

“Hermione, it’s not like it’s my first time back to the castle,” Harry knew that she was concerned about his memories from the battle, and it would be too much for him to stay there. But for him, Hogwarts held more good memories than bad.

He still struggled time to time from PTSD and nightmares, but it had gotten better over the last year. He would be starting as the DADA Professor that year, joining Neville who was Herbology, along with Malfoy who was Arithmancy.

“And besides,” he continued, “You guys are right here in Hogsmeade, and Neville’s with me at the castle. If anything happens, I’ll be fine,” Hermione nodded, but there was still a hint of concern in her eyes.

Ron was going to run the newly opened branch of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes there, and Hermione would still live in their flat, but would floo to the Ministry each day for her job as the head of the Magical Creatures and Beings Right’s division. The branch was formed after the war by Hermione and several other activists who were vouching for werewolf and house elf rights.

***

Two weeks later Harry was spelling the last box of his clothes into the wardrobe in his rooms. He placed the photographs of his friends, the Marauders (without Pettigrew), and the Weasleys on the shelf that lined the wall. Once he was finished he made his way to Hagrid’s, as he had promised to stop and visit sometime during his first day.

While walking through the castle, he noticed something strange. The Defense classroom was next to the Arithmancy room on the second floor, moved from where it had previously been on the 5th floor. He figured he would find out what was going on later, so he continued to Hagrid’s.

Harry had barely knocked on the door once before it was flung open and he was enveloped into a big bear hug.

“ ‘Arry, my boy! How’ve ye been?” Harry grinned and returned the hug.

“I’m great Hagrid, it’s good to be here again,” Hagrid smiled and offered him a rock cake, which Harry politely declined.

“Hagrid, I noticed something strange, in the castle,” Hagrid stilled his hand from where he was petting Fang and looked at Harry with a worrying glance.

“S’not Dark Magic, is it?”

“No! No, not at all, just, the classrooms have changed,” Hagrid’s brows stitched together, and he waited for Harry to continue. “The Defense Room, it’s on another floor, totally different from where I remembered it in school,”  Hagrid resumed petting Fang for a moment before responding.

“I’d reckon it’s in  _Hogwarts:A History_ somewhere. There’s gotta be a reason for it, eh?” Harry nodded. He’d have to go to the library later.

***

Draco balanced the stack of tomes in his arms. The books were so old that he couldn’t even use magic on them, for it could possibly inflict damage on their condition. The pile was so large that it almost obscured his vision. He blindly groped for the door handle to his classroom and set the books down on the first desk he reached. He looked around the room and with a flick of his wand all of the dust that had collected over the summer vanished.

Draco noticed something strange however, there was a door on the right side of his classroom that wasn’t there before. Assuming that it was just a random storage closet that the elves had put in, he opened it.

It wasn’t a storage closet. In fact, it was another classroom entirely. It was almost identical to the Defense room, and Draco was utterly confused.  _What in the bluggering fuck is this?_  He thought.

He went back into the corridor just to confirm, and saw that the door next to his was labeled  _Defense Against the Dark Arts - H.J. Potter_. Oh Merlin, he was gonna kill someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again guys, sadly lil scorp has not entered the scene yet but stay tuned.

“How can you let this happen!”

“Something needs to be changed!”

“Won’t be able to last one bloody day with the git-”

“ENOUGH!” McGonagall shrieked. Harry and Draco both quieted and stepped away with wide eyes, frightened by her outrage. “You will both either behave like adults and handle this situation lightly or so help me I will give you the boot myself! Am I clear?”

“Yes,” They replied in unison. Both felt slightly affronted as they left her office together. Potter raked a hand through his shoulder length curls, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Guess we’ll just have to manage to be cordial, Malfoy,” Draco’s eyes widened a bit as Potter stuck out a hand. It was ironic in a way. Draco had been rejected by the same person who was now offering a cordial friendship. Draco made his face blank and smirked as he accepted Potter’s calloused hand.

“Will do, Potter,” Draco smirked, and turned on his heel to walk towards his quarters. Circe knows he was going to need a drink after this. How was he going to manage a single session if Potter was blowing up a racket of grindylows and boggarts right next to him?

Entering his rooms, Draco toed off his shoes and walked over to the small cabinet he had next to the fireplace. He poured a bit of whiskey into a tumbler and sipped it slowly. Sinking into his favourite armchair, Draco let the tumbler dangle from his fingertips as he rested his arms on the sides of the chair.

He hadn’t told Astoria the entire truth. Yes, he was fearful of being rejected due to his mark and name, but there was another reason why he wasn’t frequenting bars and clubs to pull. After the war, a little while before the marriage contract was settled, Draco had gone out to clubs with Pansy and Blaise all the time.

The pumping beat of the music and the movement of the bodies around him allowed Draco to forget who he was. He liked how everyone around him seemed to be as lost in the music as he was. But he wasn’t ignored. In fact, he always had at least a couple people, both male and female, trying to put their hands on his waist and their mouth on his neck. He always pushed them away, it never felt right.

Draco had managed to pull a couple of times, but stopped after Blaise pointed out that they almost always had black, messy hair and dark skin. He never found anyone with the correct shade of green in their eyes, nor anyone who had hair as messy and soft as he wished. He was in for it bad, he knew, but always tried to tell himself it was pure coincidence the morning after.

When Blaise confronted him about it, he knew it was time to stop, he couldn’t let his feelings for Potter rule his life. So he married Astoria a couple months later and only had a couple of male partners each year. He knew that there was no way Potter could ever feel  _anything_  for  _him_. And it was useless for him to try anything. So Draco buried his feelings in the depths of his mind, and refused to think about them again. He was bad at promising things, even to himself.

Draco downed the rest of his whiskey and buried his face in his hands. How was he going to manage a single day of class if Potter was making him want to physically combust right then and there?

“ _Fuck_ ,”

***  
Harry sighed as he went back into his quarters. He was glad that Malfoy had accepted his handshake.  _Maybe he doesn’t hate you so much after all._  Harry shook his head, Malfoy was only doing this because he would probably be sacked if he didn’t.

Harry sat down on the couch he had placed in front of the fire. If only Malfoy wasn’t such a bloody gorgeous git. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t look at Malfoy’s arse as he walked away from him. His high set jawline and deep grey eyes made him impossibly stunning. But Harry found it wasn’t just the looks he was attracted to.

Malfoy’s snarky wit and failure to swoon at him like most others had made Harry have a slight admiration for him. The man he had run into at the tea shop, and seen during visits at Hogwarts, was different from the prejudiced child he had been during their early years at Hogwarts.

The war had changed all of them, but Harry wondered if Malfoy had always been this way, simply acting differently around Harry. Harry wanted to know Malfoy better, and if he couldn’t date him, he would befriend him instead.

***

A week after the students arrived, Draco had managed a steady rhythm. Luckily only 3rd years and above could take Arithmancy, so he didn’t have to deal with first and second years who didn’t have a clue about anything.

Draco flicked his wand and the equations he had planned out for his 6th years transferred onto the board. Draco ran a hand through his hair. He kept it short and without product like he had used in school. But despite its length, a few strands always managed to fall in front of his eyes.

Draco sat back in his chair and put his quill between his teeth as he checked the equations for any errors. He was startled when he heard what sounded like a squeak covered up by a cough. He turned in his chair and was faced with a blushing Potter.  _What on Earth is he growing pink over?_  Draco thought.

“Potter? Do you need anything?” Draco made sure his face was blank as he took in Potter. He would never admit out loud it but Potter was cute when blushed. His tangle of curls were drawn up into a bun at the back of his head, his wand stuck through the middle as though it was holding his hair together. He was wearing muggle clothes: jeans and a black jumper. Draco scoffed at his lack of professionalism. Professors didn’t have to wear the heavy cloaks that his godfather had preferred, and most had opted towards casual clothes. Draco himself was in brown trousers, a dress shirt and a tailored vest.

Potter’s eyes snapped up to meet Draco’s and Draco raised a brow at him.

“I need, er- an extra ink bottle? I’ve run out,” Draco gave him a strange look. Everyone knew that the ink bottles were self-filling. Draco handed out an ink bottle that he had produced from his desk drawer. He tried to ignore the warmth that shot through his body when his fingers brushed Potter’s. “Thanks, Draco,”

“Anytime, Potter,” It wasn’t until after Potter left that Draco realized he had used his first name.  _And over a bloody ink bottle_. Draco thought. It was strange to think that Potter had used his first name as though they had been friends their entire lives. He found that the idea wasn’t something he minded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadly baby scorpius is not in this one either, but he's coming soon I promise! :^)

_ Fuck-an ink bottle? Really? _ Harry thought as he sat down in his desk chair. He had been planning to ask Malfoy if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade together, to sort of work on their animosity. 

 

But when Harry saw him, with his silver-blonde hair falling into his eyes, a quill between his teeth and in a relaxed stance, he couldn’t get the words out. Merlin, he looked beautiful. And Harry felt like an idiot.  _ And you called him Draco! _ A voice rang in the back of his head. Harry groaned and let his head thump on the desk. 

 

He needed a plan, and at times like this Harry was grateful that he had almost been put in Slytherin. So that Friday, he summed up his courage, willed himself not to result to a blubbering mess, and knocked on their shared door once again. 

 

“Malfoy?” He asked tentatively, closing the door behind him as he walked in.

 

“Yes, Potter?” Malfoy was reading a large book at his desk. And he was wearing bloody  _ spectacles. Don’t choke, don’t choke, don’t choke. _ Harry told himself again and again. 

 

“Would you like to come to the Three Broomsticks this weekend? Er- Ron and Neville will be there, and I reckon if we’re gonna be colleagues we should work up some animosity, right?” Malfoy’s eyes widened a bit at this, and Harry almost thought he saw a flash of disappointment on his face when he mentioned Neville and Ron, but knew he probably just imagined it. 

 

“I suppose you’re right in that Potter, shall we say 8 on Saturday?” Harry was a little shocked by how quickly Malfoy agreed to go with him, he had assumed that he would have to result to more means of persuasion before Malfoy even considered it.

“Y-yeah, sounds good,” Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and turned to go. “See you then,” he added just before he left.

 

“See you then, Harry,” 

 

***

Draco tried to continue to grade the test in front of him, but found it impossible. All he could think about was the upcoming weekend. How was he going to survive a room full of Gryffindors? When Potter had asked him first, he thought it was a date, and couldn’t help but be disappointed when he found out that Weasley and Longbottom would also be going. He felt like an idiot for assuming Potter would ask him out. 

 

At least he would be visiting home for a bit, he was starting to miss Astoria and wanted to hear how she was fairing along with Millie. Draco got up from the armchair in his rooms and, placing the ungraded test on the coffee table, walked over to his wardrobe to change his clothes. 

 

He pulled on a soft blue jumper that had been a gift from Daphne and a pair of grey trousers, he figured this would be suitable for the Three Broomsticks later as well, and so he wouldn’t have to change again later. Draco arrived at his and Astoria’s townhouse and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Were the maternity potions alright?”

 

“Yes, though they do little to help the nausea,”

 

“I’ll have to get some Pepper-Up, then,” He sat down with Astoria in their living room and listened to her talk about Millie. Draco smiled at her obvious infatuation, Astoria was rarely one to become enthusiastic, so it pleased Draco to see that Millicent made her extremely happy. 

 

“How’s Potter treating you?” 

 

“Not terribly, he invited me to the Three Broomsticks with Longbottom and Weasley, apparently trying to smooth over our animosity,” Draco replied, “A room full of Gryffindors, how will I possibly survive,”

 

“Draco, I highly doubt that any of them will provoke you. The only one I see doing so is Weasley, but you know Longbottom has been seeing Theo recently, and Potter will be cordial with you,”

 

Draco nodded his head absently. It was true that Theo had taken up with Longbottom in the past couple months, and Potter would have to tolerate him, he had invited him after all. 

 

“You know, I heard from Pansy that he goes both ways,”   
  


“What do you mean?”   
  


“Draco, love, he’s bisexual,” Astoria smirked at Draco’s shocked expression and continued, “This is a good opportunity, you know,”   
  


“Whatever for?”   
  


“Darling you truly can’t be  _ that  _ oblivious, if you befriend Potter, it may lead to more,” Astoria smiled at him. Draco’s eyes widened even further, if possible.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Draco said, furrowing his brow, “Potter would never think of me that way, we hate each other,”

 

“He invited you out with his friends! He doesn’t hate you Draco, and you don’t hate him either,”  Draco sighed, he would befriend Potter, but there was no way it would ever lead to anything more than that, despite Astoria’s claims. 

 

Another hour later and he was pressing a chaste kiss to Astoria’s cheek, on his way to the Three Broomsticks. 

 

***   
Harry nearly dropped his pint from where it was raised to his mouth when he saw Malfoy walk in. He was wearing a bloody  _ Muggle  _ jumper that accented him perfectly, and Harry felt underdressed in his white cotton t-shirt and denims. 

 

“Harry mate, you’re staring,” Ron nudged him and Harry stopped out his gaze just in time as Malfoy strided over to their table. 

 

“Potter, Weasley, Longbottom,” Draco addressed them with a nod and sat down next to Harry, opposite Neville who was next to Ron. “How is Theo treating you?” He asked Neville and Harry furrowed his brow. 

 

“Er-just fine, Malfoy,” Neville said, blushing a bit. Malfoy nodded and reached for an empty pint glass and the pitcher of beer that sat in the middle of the table.

 

“Theo? Theodore Nott?” Ron asked. Neville blushed even more and bit his lip. 

 

“Y-yeah, we’ve been seeing each other for a bit, haven’t exactly told anyone, or I haven’t at least,”

 

Harry smiled and nodded, “Good for you then, Nev,” 

 

Ron shrugged and sported a small smile of his own, “As long as you’re happy, mate,” Neville seemed a bit relieve at their acceptance and sipped his glass. 

 

The night was a bit awkward at first but once they got into the topic of quidditch, everyone began to loosen up a bit. Harry tried to ignore the feeling of Malfoy’s hip as it pressed into his sighed, but couldn’t ignore the small feeling in his stomach that popped up everytime one of them moved. 

 

Harry bit back a laugh as Malfoy gesticulated wildly with his hands, trying to explain to Ron as to why the Cannons would not make the cup this year. The group had now gone through three pitchers of beer and everyone held a slight flush on their face. 

 

“Oh come on, you totally stalked me more,” 

 

“Not a chance Potter, you always knew where I was! You definitely had to follow me around more to know that,” Ron snorted, and was now full out laughing. 

 

“T-the map!” He wheezed out, “He would spend hours checking that bloody thing! I was concerned for his sanity!” Neville laughed along as well and Harry blushed, chuckling. 

 

“What map?”   
  


“My dad and his mates made a map back when they went to school, it showed everyone in Hogwarts and their locations,” Harry scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“I knew there was a reason! Merlin, Potter, we were pathetic,” Harry found himself laughing and raised his glass to that. 

 

When Malfoy and Neville got into a deep talk about the use of plants in magical theory, Harry turned to Ron.

 

“Mate, you’ve got it bad,”

 

“What?”

 

“Those little looks you keep giving Malfoy,” Ron grinned, “Not exactly who I’d imagined to be your pick, but then again there was 6th year,” 

 

“I’m- I’m not-”   
  


“Don’t worry, I won’t judge, it’s like Nev, if he makes you happy, I’m for you. But if he hurts you don’t expect me not to hurt him,” Harry shook his head fondly. 

 

“I don’t like him, Ron! Besides, he’s Malfoy, he could never-”

 

“Harry,” Neville interrupted, “It’s late, I think it’s time we head back to the castle, yeah?” Luckily, it didn’t seem as though Neville or Malfoy had heard their conversation. So Harry, Malfoy, and Neville fared Ron goodbye and made their way to the castle. “He’s had a bit too much, I think,” Neville whispered to Harry as they walked. 

 

Harry looked over and Malfoy did seem to be stumbling a bit. Without thinking, Harry looped his arm through Malfoy’s and tried to make sure he didn’t fall. He ignored Neville’s raised eyebrows and continued on his way. Malfoy tensed up beside him but didn’t retract his arm from Harry’s hold. 

 

When they finally reached the professor’s rooming corridor, they all bade each other goodnight. Malfoy’s words were slurred a bit and he flashed a stunning smile at Harry. 

 

“I had fun, Potter, thanks for inviting me,”

 

“Anytime, Malfoy,” Harry returned the grin and walked into his rooms. Shutting the door behind him he flopped onto his bed and smiled at the ceiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later, they were nearing the Easter holidays and surprisingly, Potter had become Harry, Weasley had become Ron, and Longbottom had become Neville. Draco had joined them for a drink at either the Hogs Head or the Three Broomsticks every Saturday for the past couple of months. Draco would try to act as though it were some obligation he had to fulfill to get on amicable terms with Harry, but the others saw through his facade easily and rolled their eyes fondly when he complained. 

 

Sharing a wall with Potter had not been as dreadful as Draco had anticipated. They set up silencing and strengthening charms so that the other (mostly Draco) would not be disturbed by the activities of the classroom next door. 

 

To Draco’s horror however, Harry liked to pop in at least once a day during his free periods, to just say hello or get any supplies he needed. Draco was beginning to get concerned over Harry’s apparent lack of quills and ink bottles. He could deal with lending supplies. He couldn’t deal with Harry’s muggle jeans that accented him perfectly, his carelessly drawn up buns that left a couple strands falling over his bright green eys, and his cotton t-shirts that stretched over him perfectly and showed off his muscled arms. 

 

And the  _ tattoos.  _ Harry had several of them dotted along his arms, from what Draco could see. There was a stag, a dog and a wolf all nestled in a bouquet of lilies on his left shoulder, the sign of the Deathly Hallows on his left wrist, and a bright snowy owl that flew across his left arm, similar to the one he owned during his Hogwarts years. Merlin it was terrible now that the weather was getting warmer, and Harry was beginning to wear those dreaded t-shirts more and more.

 

As the weather warmed however, Astoria’s stomach grew bigger, and Draco began to check in with her more and more after his classes to make sure she was alright. It was strange though, whenever he mentioned Astoria and the baby in front of Harry, he would tense up and get a strange look on his face before giving a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

Draco willed himself not to overthink it, he and Harry were just friends, something he had craved for years as a child. Yet, now that he had his friendship, he found that he wanted more, it wasn’t enough. But Harry was the most-wanted wizard on the planet, and he would never settle for a Malfoy. 

 

Draco would have to hide his crush until it hopefully subsided. Unfortunately though, he had been telling himself that since 5th year. He would have to deal with the charismatic smiles and the gleaming green eyes, that, when focussed on Draco, made him want to kiss Harry right then and there. But, he was a Malfoy and a Black at heart, he would get over this. He hoped. 

 

***

Harry was in the middle of listing the dangers of Grindylows to his class of third years when it happened. Shouts were heard in the next room and Harry was already on his way over when Draco stumbled through.

  
“Harry, I need you to watch my class, Astoria’s in labor!” he whispered to him quickly. Harry was shocked but complied, allowing Draco to run past him and floo out to St.Mungo’s. Just before he left Draco shouted over his shoulder, “I’ll call you when everything’s settled, Potter!” Harry gave him a small smile, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest, before turning to his class. He was happy for Draco, truly, but every time he mentioned Astoria or the baby, Harry was reminded of what he would never have with Draco. And it hurt, a lot. 

 

“Wait here, please,” Harry walked through the joint door, the one that they still hadn’t managed to get rid of. But Harry found he didn’t mind the shared wall as much as he thought he would. 

 

Despite his third year’s protests and questions, he left and entered Draco’s class of whispering 6th years. 

 

“Professor Potter! What’s going on?” asked Victoria Li, a Hufflepuff. 

 

“I’m afraid I’m not one to answer that, Miss Li,” More students were raising their hands and shouting out questions, and Harry became so frustrated that he eventually complied. “Mr.Malfoy’s wife is in labor at the moment, that’s all,” Some were still dissatisfied by his answer and wanted to know more, but at least they quieted down. Harry got Professor Sinistra to look after Draco’s class for the remainder of the period and Harry then returned to his third years. 

 

Knowing that his students were too riled up to be able to concentrate, Harry dismissed them early and went to sit at his desk. Luckily this was his last class of the day, and he could sulk until dinner. After what felt like hours, Draco flood in through Harry’s office with a large grin plastered on his face. 

 

“Harry! He’s perfect you have to come see him!” Harry smiled at his enthusiasm, and followed Draco through the floo. Draco was right, Scorpius Malfoy was perfect. He had Astoria’s deep blue eyes and Draco’s silver-blonde hair. The baby gave a toothy grin at Harry from the bundle in Draco’s arms. 

 

“He is, he’s beautiful,” Harry said, looking up to smile at Astoria and Draco. Draco grinned at him before turning back to Scorpius. If someone told Harry last year that he would be standing in St.Mungo’s, congratulating Draco Malfoy on the birth of his child, he would of told them to become a patient there. But seeing Draco smile so beautifully at little Scorpius made Harry’s heart soar. He didn’t miss Astoria’s knowing glance at him, though, _what_ she knew confused him greatly. 

 

***

_ Two years later… _

“Thank you, Astoria, the marriage, though not very favorable, wasn’t horrid,” Draco said, smiling as he shook Astoria’s hand. She too, had laughter in her eyes as they signed the divorce contract. They were still friends of course, and Draco would still be staying in the townhouse during the holidays. They had slept in separate rooms even during their marriage, so not much would change. 

 

Millicent greeted them when they arrived home from the ministry, pulling Astoria into a kiss. Draco smiled and averted his eyes, he went over to the living room and pulled Scorpius into his arms. Scorp giggled and wrapped his short arms around Draco’s neck. Draco lifted him up and propped him on his hip. 

 

“I’m off to Andromeda’s! Don’t forget your protective spells!” Astoria swatted him on his way out and Millicent laughed, shamelessly pulling Astoria into their bedroom. 

 

Draco stepped out of the townhouse and apparated to his aunt’s cottage in Dorset. Scorpius squirmed in Draco’s hold so he set him down on the pavement and opened the door. 

 

“Cousin Draco! Cousin Draco!” came five-year-old Teddy Lupin’s cries as he raced through the house to meet his cousin. “Did you bring Scorpy?” Draco smiled and nodded, patting Teddy’s back from where he gripped his leg. His hair was a dirty blond today, with streaks of turquoise. Teddy was just beginning to get ahold of his Metamorphmagus abilities, and could change his hair color as he wished, but still had trouble with his eyes. 

 

Draco stepped through the door and watched as Teddy took his younger cousin’s hand and began to talk about the set of toy dragons Andromeda had gotten him. Draco smiled and shook his head fondly as the two walked over to the garden behind the house. He found Andromeda in the kitchen, talking with his mother. 

 

Draco greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek and accepted the cup of tea that they pushed into his hands. 

 

“The divorce has just gone through,” he told them. Narcissa looked at him and cupped his cheek, smiling sadly. 

 

“I shouldn’t have forced you into that marriage,”

 

Draco shook his head, “We all know it was father who was more adamant on it then you, and it’s not like I was unhappy. Besides, then I wouldn’t have Scorpius,” Narcissa smiled at him before turning back to her sister. Lucius had arranged his marriage to Astoria before the war, and had been very set on ensuring that Draco continued the Malfoy line. 

 

Luckily he had died in his cell in Azkaban a couple months after the war, and Draco didn't grieve. He had already lost the father he knew years beforehand, when he pushed his family into the holds of Voldemort. He and Astoria still went through with the marriage, for their mothers' sakes. 

 

“Harry’s here, you know,” Andromeda told him, giving him a smile that suggested more than her words. 

 

“I believe he’s in the garden,” his mother added, Draco looked between the two, a questioning look on his face.

 

“Why do I feel as though you are both hiding something from me?” he asked.

 

“Draco darling, I’m your mother, don’t think we don’t see the way you look at him,” Draco’s gaped at her. Beside Narcissa, Andromeda was nodding and had that smile again. 

 

“W-what? No! I don’t-” 

 

“Draco, you are as obvious as he is,” Draco sighed and placed the heels of his hands over his eyes. He knew that they wouldn’t back down so he got up and walked out to meet Harry in the garden. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm shit at magical theory forgive me for this guys. Also get ready for some major bromance between Ron and Harry, also all-knowing and scheming Andromeda and Narcissa (sorry this one took longer to get out to you guys I'll try to post faster!) lots of love - Taline

Harry laughed and stood behind Teddy as he raced on his little training broom. Teddy was laughing as he spun in small circles, around two feet off of the ground. Scorpius was giggling and clapping his hands from where he was held in Harry’s arms.

“Teddy go fly!”

“Yes, that’s right Scorpius,” Harry smiled down at his godson’s cousin and moved his arms so he had one arm underneath his short legs and the other underneath his stomach. Scorpius squealed in delight as Harry lifted him up and moved Scorpius around in the air as though he were a muggle airplane. 

Teddy then attempted to fly away from the pair so Harry set Scorpius on one hip and scooped Teddy up with his other arm.Teddy laughed and clung to Harry’s shoulder as he carried the pair back to the house.

That was when he caught Draco looking at them with a small smile etched on his face. Harry set Scorpius down and smiled as the toddler waddled over to his father, his arms stuck out in front of him in a clear way of asking to be picked up.

“Papa!” the little Malfoy shrieked.

Draco’s gaze shifted to his son and he spread out his arms for Scorpius to walk into.

Scorpius went right to him and put his chubby arms around Draco’s neck. Draco picked him up and kissed his son’s temple. Harry wanted to burst with happiness at the sight, for a moment it felt like he was apart of that, like he was in a family with them.

But it was over in a second and Harry attempted to hide the pain as he returned his attention to Teddy. His brows were furrowed and he was pouting.

“What’s wrong, Ted?” Harry asked. Teddy shook his head.

“Nothing Uncle Harry, put me down I wanna talk to Grandmother,” Harry hid a laugh at the formality and set him down. Teddy used to say “Grandma”, but after hearing Draco trying to teach Scorpius to say the word “Grandmother” for Narcissa, he thought the formal version was better.

Harry walked back inside and closed the door behind him. He sat down at the table next to Draco who was talking to Narcissa in fluent french, while bouncing Scorpius on his knee. Harry realized he was staring and snapped his gaze to Andromeda, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

The expression was so similar to Draco and Narcissa’s that it was a little frightening, Harry thought. He picked up his tea and sipped it to avoid her narrowing gaze.

“Now, Harry, I wonder, it’s been years and yet you nor Draco have attempted any discovery upon to why your classrooms are connected,” Narcissa said, turning to Harry.

“Well, I mean, what’s the point, the castle probably got a little wonky after the war, and we haven’t had a problem with it,” Harry told her.

“Actually, I looked into it, the first year we started teaching,” Draco said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well we weren’t that close back then Potter, do you remember how mad I got when one of your students set the pixies loose?”

Harry laughed, he remembered that day vividly. He had been teaching his fourth years about pixies. He had assumed that a group their age would handle them better than his year had with Lockheart, but someone had thought it’d be funny if they spelled the cage open.

The pixies had flown around the classroom and while Harry managed to immobilize most of them, around five had somehow opened Draco’s door and wreaked havoc on his 5th year class period. Draco had been enraged and that was the day that they decided to set up sound and locking barriers on the door, that only they could get through. 

“I do have a theory though,” Draco said. “I went through the castle archives in the restricted section, and the change has happened before, in the 17th century. But there was no war or any harm done to the castle at that time, so I’m thinking that the change was not about the castle, but rather the professors themselves,”

“So the castle put the classrooms next to each other for the sake of the professors?” Inquired Andromeda. Draco shrugged.

“Something like that, I suppose,” But Draco knew more than that. When he had fallen upon the records of the two professors and their classrooms, it turned out that the magical bond between the two was so strong that the castle’s magic changed to suit their wishes. In other words, they had loved each other so greatly that their classrooms moved themselves so they could be close to one another.

Draco wasn’t an idiot, he could catch the way Harry looked at him, how he smiled at him when Draco walked into a room. But he didn’t want to get his hopes up, he feared rejection greatly. Both parties had to be infatuated with one another in order for the classrooms to move, at least that’s what  _An Accurate Architectural Account of the Academy of Hogwarts_  had said.

Draco knew that this meant Harry had to feel something for him, but then why hadn’t he done anything already?

***

Christmas was rapidly approaching and with it the Yule Ball. Hogwarts didn’t typically have one until after the war, McGonagall had insisted upon it as a way to distract the mourning students from the fact that it would be their first Christmas without some of their friends and family members. It quickly became a tradition however, and they still had one five years after the war.

Draco had been contemplating who to ask, Astoria was out of the question as she was now on her honeymoon with Millie (Scorpius was staying with Andromeda and Teddy while Draco was at Hogwarts), as were Pansy and Blaise because they were visiting Pansy’s cousin in Cairo. He desperately wanted to ask Harry, but would their friendship still stand if Harry said no?

In the end he decided to go with no one, he was a Professor after all, it wasn’t required and unlike most of his students it wasn’t considered socially unacceptable to go alone. He did however ask McGonagall if he could bring Scorpius, and she agreed.

***  
Harry had surprisingly ended up taking Ron to the Yule Ball. He assumed that Draco had probably already had a date, for the past several years he had always taken Astoria, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself, so he jokingly asked his best friend to join him. 

It wasn’t the first time Ron had joined him, for his past 3 years as a professor, he had taken Ron to the ball.Ron always liked to visit the castle and he and Harry often had fun as they tripped over each other’s feet, spinning around on the dance floor.

Also, he and Ron constantly made bets on which students would be going with who to the dance. Ron knew most of the students from the store in Hogsmeade, which was extremely popular among students, and felt he had leverage because he could see who was on a date with who. Harry had won 15 Galleons last year when Coleen Kelly of Hufflepuff went with Anna Thorne of Slytherin.

So that night he entered the Great Hall next to Ron, and waited by the staff table for everyone to arrive. Harry was discussing a new formula for Puking Pastilles that Ron was testing when Draco walked in, with Scorpius on his hip. Harry’s words caught in his throat as he looked at the pair. They were both wearing light blue dress robes lined in silver.

Draco looked absolutely stunning, the robes matching his eyes beautifully, and Scorpius very cute, a thumb stuck in his mouth as he waved giddily at all of the students. Draco smiled down at his son and made his way towards the staff table. Scorpius caught sight of Harry and Ron and squealed. He squirmed in his father’s grasp until Draco obliged and set him down.

“Har-wy!” Scorpius waddled over quickly and Harry walked towards him. He picked up the little Malfoy and laughed as he was caught in a hug. “Teddy-Teddy says hi, uncle Har-wy,” Scorpius still had trouble pronouncing his r’s, which was very adorable yet funny when he attempted to say Harry’s name along with the word “grandmother” much to Narcissa’s amusement and disdain.

Some of the younger students had gasped and turned their heads when they saw Harry Potter holding his past-rival’s son, but most of the older students were aware that he and Draco were far from enemies now and didn’t spare a glance.

“I say hi to Teddy too,” Harry told him and Scorpius giggled and clapped his hands. He then waved wildly at Ron whose eyes were wide as he gave Scorpius a little wave.

“It appears that my son has taken to you, Potter,” drawled Draco and Harry laughed, returning Scorpius to his father’s arms when Scorpius reached out for him. When the rest of the staff and students arrived they took their seats and listened to McGonagall’s annual speech about unity and recovery from loss. 

Draco had strategically placed his hand over Scorpius’ mouth to keep him from making noise during the speech and Harry had to bite back a laugh as Scorpius attempted to speak through his hand, mumbling incoherently.

McGonagall finished her kind words and the music started. Ron then stood and held out his hand to Harry.

“Ready, mate? Peterson and O’Hagan are definitely going together this time, I’m sure of it,” Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, following Ron out onto the floor.

***

Draco watched as Harry laughed as Ron spun him around. When he first saw them going together, he had been confused. He had asked Harry if there was something between him and Ron, causing Harry to promptly spit out his drink and needing a full minute to stop laughing. Harry assured him that they were just friends, that Ron was his brother. Draco had tried to hide his relief.

Scorpius tugged on his sleeve, “Papa! Dance!”

“You want to dance?” Scorpius eagerly nodded and Draco chuckled. “Alright then,” He scooped Scorpius up and walked towards the ballroom-floor. He took one of Scorpius’ tiny hands in his own and held him with the other, and started to waltz.

He smiled as Scorpius giggled and grinned. He was aware of the looks he was getting from some of his students. Many would never expect that their stern and strict professor could emit such emotion.

***  
Ron was standing on the sideline with Harry watching Draco Malfoy waltz with his two and a half-year old child, Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry was smiling at Draco with wide eyes and flush on his face,  _Merlin, he’s a sap_. Ron thought. He needed to do something about it. So he strode up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
“May I take over?” he said, gesturing to Scorpius. Draco gave him a strange look. “Go dance with him, he won’t say no,” Ron told him. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Ron cut him off by taking Scorpius from him.

***

Harry was very confused as to why Ron was now dancing with Scorpius, though Scorpius did look happy as Ron jokingly twirled him around. But Harry was more shocked as to why Draco was now asking him to dance. Harry blushed and nodded, taking Draco’s hand.

It was far different from dancing with Ron. They weren’t joking and stumbling around like idiots. He had to regulate his breathing as Draco placed a hand on his waist and took his hand in the other. Harry placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder and risked giving Draco’s fingers a small squeeze, receiving a small smile in return.

Draco led him around elegantly, Harry prayed that he wouldn’t step on his feet and was luckily not terrible at the rythem they had settled on. To Harry’s surprise Draco had a slight blush on his face as Harry danced with him, and they were both grinning at each other.

Suddenly, Draco’s face changed and his smile faltered. Once the song ended he pushed away from Harry without a word and walked to Ron, taking his son from him. He then walked out of the Great Hall quickly without a backwards glance towards Harry.

 _You knew this would happen._  Harry told himself as he watched Draco leave.  _He could never like you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this one! I had a lot of fun writing it :)) <3

Draco knew he had to leave the moment that Harry had looked at him like that. It had all seemed to good to be true, and he didn’t want to feel the sting of disappointment when Harry realized his mistake. Harry was too good for him, and he didn’t deserve someone like Draco Malfoy, who had been apart of the group responsible for the death of Harry’s loved ones.

Draco held Scorpius close to him as he went to sit down at the courtyard. Scorpius was trying to ask him why they had left with his limited vocabulary, and was confused as to why they stopped dancing.

Draco smoothed down Scorpius’ soft tuft of hair and kissed his forehead. Scorp giggled and put his hands on the sides of Draco’s face.

“Why you sad, Papa?” he asked him, lower lip sticking out in a pout. Draco gave him a weak smile, and he lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his own face.

“I’m alright, Scorp, Papa’s ok,” Scorpius nodded his head.

“Ok, Papa,” Scorpius smiled and fell into his father’s chest, hugging him. Draco wrapped his arms around the toddler and bit back a sob. He didn’t deserve a child like Scorpius, who was so good and pure, the opposite of what Draco felt he was.

He started when he heard footsteps, he looked up to see Theo and Ron in front of him.

“What the hell, Malfoy! How could you just bloody leave like that?” Ron said, stepping forward and glaring daggers at Draco. Theo huffed and held up a hand to stop Ron from saying any more.

“Draco,” Theo spoke to him calmly, “Explain,” Draco shook his head and raised his head to meet Theo and Ron’s gaze.

“Nothing is wrong, I saw that Scorpius was tired, that’s all,”

“Mate, you honestly can’t expect us to believe that” It was in that moment that Scorpius chose to let out an excited giggle, reaching to Theo.  _Traitor_. Draco thought. Theo took Scorpius from Draco and held him.

“He doesn’t seem tired to me, Draco,”

“Uncle Feo!” Theo patted Scorpius’ head awkwardly, he never really was good with children.

“Theo, why are you here?”

“Draco, I came with Neville, you knew that, stop trying to change the subject. Tell us the truth,”

“I already did,” Ron groaned in frustration.

“I’m gonna go talk to Harry,” Ron said, “Nott, I’m gonna go find Harry, talk some sense into the git, will you?” Theo nodded and Draco rolled his eyes.

Theo waited until Ron entered the castle again and then turned to Draco.

“The truth, Draco,” Draco sighed and hung his head.

“I can’t lead him on,” Theo didn’t respond, urging him to continue, “He deserves far better than me, I couldn’t bear it if he r-” Draco stopped himself, he feared that he had revealed too much to Theo.

Theo looked down at Scorpius, thinking.

“You can’t tell Neville, nor Ron,” Draco told him.

“I won’t,” Theo assured, nodding his head slightly. “But the war is over, Draco, and Potter is well aware of that,” he leant down in front of Draco, passing Scorpius, who was now miraculously asleep, into his arms.

“He vouched for you at your trial too, if you haven’t forgotten,”

“It’s just his bloody hero complex, he would’ve done it for anyone,” Draco twirled one of Scorpius’ curls in his finger.

“Yet he only did it for you,” Draco sighed and shook his head again. 

Theo sighed, “Well, when you get your head out of your arse and realize that Potter is arse over tit for you, tell him,”

“Tell him what?”

“Don’t play a fool, Draco, tell him you love him,” Draco’s head shot up but Theo had already left back to the castle, presumably in search of Neville.

***

“I’m such an idiot,” Harry was cuddled up with his two best friends on the couch of their flat. “I’ve ruined everything, he probably hates me,”

Hermione huffed, “No he does not, Harry. Even Ron can see the way you look at each other,”

“Oi!” Ron gauffed at them, a clear mock-rage set on his face. Harry and Hermione both chuckled, grinning. Harry’s smile faltered.

“If he liked me, why would he push me away?” Hermione gave him a pitying look, and tucked a dark curl behind his ear.

“Maybe he was scared,” Hermione told him.

“Of what?”

“Probably rejection,” Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

“I wouldn’t say to forget him completely, but maybe it’s best to not push him to hard, let him work this out himself,” Harry looked up at her.

“But what if he doesn’t work it out? What if he never-”  
  
“You can’t keep thinking about the what-ifs, Harry, or else you won’t get anywhere,” Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, “Mate, you need to tell him how you feel. Then, he won’t be worried about you pushing him away,” Harry breathed deeply and leant back on the couch.

“Just don’t do anything rash, just let him know how you feel,”

“I just- I like him so much, and it hurts,” he frowned and shut his eyes. Ron and Hermione wrapped their arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

“We’ll figure it out Harry, we’re here for you,”

***  
Harry knew he needed to clear his mind. He had changed into a t-shirt and jeans at the flat, and rather than going to his rooms in the castle, he went to the quidditch pitch. He grabbed a broom from the shed and walked onto the field.

He let out a relaxed breath as he kicked off, the cold air cooling him and blowing his hair out of his face. He turned when someone let out a soft noise behind him. Draco was there, still in his dress robes, his face illuminated by the moonlight.

“Draco I-”

“I’m sorry Harry I-” They both spoke at the same time. Harry smiled softly and laughed quietly. Draco returned the smile.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to leave like that,” Harry smiled at Draco.

“It’s alright, though I guess you could make it up to me through a seeker’s game,”

“Is that a challenge, Potter?”

“I’ll give you a bet,” Draco cocked his head in confusion. Harry continued, “If I catch the snitch, you allow me to buy Scorpius anything he wants from Ron’s shop,” Draco opened his mouth to object but Harry cut him off, “And if you win, you get to pick your reward,”

“You’re shit at making bets, Potter,” Draco laughed softly, shaking his head. “But you’re on,”

Draco released the snitch that he had in his palm and they waited a couple minutes for it to fly out of reach, before they shot off. They both circled around the pitch slowly. A couple of minutes passed, and Draco caught sight of the snitch, he shot forward and Harry followed close behind.

Harry grinned, the exhilarating thrill of the game rushing through him. He and Draco flew fast, right next to each other. He turned to Draco and gave him a grin, winking. Draco stuttered and blushed, falling back a bit. Harry wooped and moved faster, leaning forward, hand outstretched to the tiny snitch, that was right in front of his hand. He was a couple feet above the ground, the grass a green blur beneath him. Draco was beside him in an instant, and he pushed Harry’s hand out of the way to stall him.

Harry’s broom wavered and he fell. He grabbed Draco’s robes and pulled him down with him. They landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Harry was ontop of Draco, arms braced next to the sides of his head. Harry’s eyes widened as he looked down at Draco, who was smiling up at him. His blond hair messily- yet somehow gracefully swooped into a halo that crowned his head, his grey eyes alive and cheeks flushed.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco’s. He felt Draco gasp beneath him and he deepened the kiss. Draco’s hands came up to cup his face and Harry could feel him grinning through the kiss. Harry laughed into his mouth and moved to kiss Draco’s neck, peppering kisses on his jawline.

“P-Potter, stop, or else I’ll look like a spotted owl,” Harry pulled back, still smiling at Draco. Draco looked up at Harry, then he looked down, he shook his head “I can’t- Harry this isn’t right, I don’t deserve-” Harry cut him off.

“You, Draco Malfoy, deserve the world, and I’m gonna prove it to you,”

Neither of them realized the small golden snitch, that was fluttering in Draco’s palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes!! our boys kissed!! lol guys here's a drink game: take a shot everytime draco shakes his head (im just kidding but still omg it's like his signature move, forgive me lmao)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some uh.... established relationship fluff here we go guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to get out!! I'll try to be more consistent when posting lol

Draco adjusted Scorpius on his hip.

“Harry, I don’t think this is a good idea,”

“Draco, it’ll be fine! It’s not like it’s your first Christmas with them,”  

“Yes, but it’s different now, what if they think I’ve given you a love potion?” Harry snorted.

“Nah, if anything they’ll think I’ve given  _you_  one,”

“Wha-” The door suddenly opened and Draco changed his expression to grin at a beaming Molly Weasley. She hugged them both tightly, minding Scorpius who was still in Draco’s arms.

“What took you both so long?” She said once she had pulled away from Draco and Harry. She turned to his son, “Hello Scorpius, would you like to come play with your cousins?” Draco’s heart almost burst at that. Molly had been referring to George and Angelina’s children: Fred and Roxanne, Fleur and Bill’s children: Dominique and Victoire, Percy and Audrey’s children: Lucy and Molly, as well as Teddy.

Draco had visited the Weasley’s at Christmas one or two times for Teddy’s sake, but Scorpius hadn’t joined him. So Molly Weasley welcoming him and Scorp like  _this_ , like they were  _family_ , was almost too good to believe.

Scorpius gleefully nodded and patted Draco’s arm to gain his attention.

“Papa, put me down!” Draco complied and laughed softly as Scorpius waddled off into the house. Molly took the shrunken parcel of presents from Harry’s hands and followed after Scorpius into the house. Harry placed his hand on the small of Draco’s back as they made their way in as well. Draco turned took at him and blushed at the way Harry was grinning at him.

Christmas at the Weasley’s was unusually similar to how it had been in the past. No one acted differently about the fact that he and Harry were together, despite some teasing from Fred and Ginny, and prying questions from the children.

After dinner, in which he had shared many stories about his students and discussed his support of Hermione’s campaign for house elf rights, Draco joined Ron for a game of wizards chess. He was watching as Ron moved one of his knights when he felt a tug on his leg. Scorpius was looking up at him, smiling around the thumb in his mouth.

“Papa!” Scorpius took his thumb out of his mouth and lifted his arms out, grabbing at Draco. Draco smiled softly and picked up Scorpius, plopping him down in his lap. He continued to bounce Scorpius on his knee as he played chess with Ron.

After several minutes, Ron ended up beating him, and Draco grinned as they shook hands. Scorpius giggled into his chest and Draco stood up, lifting him onto his hip. Draco raised his eyes and immediately found Harry’s across the room. He was smiling at Draco so lovingly that Draco’s heart felt like it was going to burst for a second time.

Draco kissed Scorpius’ head and then set him down near where Dominique and Teddy were playing together. He watched Scorpius play with them for a couple minutes before he joined Harry where he was standing on the other side of the room.

Harry grinned at him in the way that made Draco’s heart flutter and he wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist. Draco blushed yet leaned into the touch. His face reddened more as Harry kissed his cheek softly, and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Must you always be this publicly affectionate, Potter?” he drawled.

“You love it though,” Harry said, and Draco didn’t deny his statement.

***

Harry decided that the worst time of the school year was the first day back from the Christmas holidays. He was tired and all of his students were jittery and excited, tittering over what they had done during break and the presents they had gotten. And Harry very much wanted to crawl back into bed, hopefully with Draco in tow, to take a long nap.

Once his last class of the day let out, an annoyingly boisterous group of Hufflepuff second years, Harry let his head fall onto his desk. He closed his eyes for a moment before sighing and getting up from his chair. He moved over to the wall that separated his and Draco’s rooms. He had become so used to it that he sometimes forgot it wasn’t there originally in the first place.

Harry pushed through the door in the center of the wall and walked into Draco’s classroom. Draco was standing at the enchanted chalkboard, scribbling out some notes. he jumped when Harry came up behind him and linked his arms around his middle.

Harry shoved his face in the place between Draco’s neck and shoulder blade, and then tilted his head up to kiss Draco’s neck. He felt Draco relax and Draco’s hand came up to rest over Harry’s clasped ones on his stomach.

“Hard day back, I take it?” Harry mumbled a yes and nodded. He had gone back to kissing Draco’s neck softly when the door opened.

“Malfoy, I need you to check this- oh err.. Sorry Harry, uh, I’ll just be- going now,” Harry turned and chuckled a bit as Neville blushed and hurriedly shut the door.

“Ugh, Longbottom ruined the mood,” Draco muttered. Harry laughed and kissed the side of Draco’s face before he was lightly shoved away.

Harry leaned against the desk as Draco cleared up some papers that were scattered upon it. Draco then slumped, somehow gracefully, into his desk chair and fit his chin into the palm of his hand. “Scorpius is staying here next week,”

“Wait-  _here_? At Hogwarts?”

“Where else?”

“But I thought he wasn’t allowed to stay here? Who will watch him?”

“Astoria is needed at the hospital in Dublin next week, and none of my close friends can watch him, this includes Andromeda and my mother. So he’ll be staying here, in my quarters to sleep, and during the day he will stay with me during classes or stay with a house elf throughout the castle,” Harry grinned.

“So you’re gonna teach arithmetic with Scorpius in your arms?”

“Yes, actually, hopefully he will not distract my students too much,”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the last chapter!! thank you for all of the comments and kudos i love all of you!! <3<3

Draco had been terribly wrong.

Scorpius did distract his classes,  _all_  of his classes, at least the ones he had with Scorpius in them. Almost no one could pay attention to his lessons as Scorpius babbled around in the spelled play pen that Draco had set up. Scorpius would occasionally hold up one of his plush dragons or unicorns and show them to Draco, who, would nod his head and smile at him as though congratulating the plushie.

To his despair, most of his older students who were used to his typical emotionless demeanor found this endearing and some of them had the audacity to ‘aww’ at him. Once, during his 5th lesson of the day, Scorpius fell tired and Draco instinctively scooped him up in his arms. He didn’t even realize he had done so until Amelia Bennett asked if she could hold Scorpius. Draco declined and rather adjusted Scorpius while he went over the trigonometric procedure on the board.

It was just then that Harry poked his head through the door, and gave an apologetic smile to the students before saying:

“So I was right, you are teaching arithmetic while holding Scorp’” Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Being right for once, must be a first for you,” Harry grinned mockingly and Draco had to hold back a second eye roll. “Here Potter, take him, he’s distracting for my students”

Draco ignored his student’s pleas for Scorpius to stay as he walked over and passed his son to Harry. Harry looked a bit bewildered but he took him and watched as Scorpius happily curled into his shoulder and smiled softly in his sleep.

Draco’s eyes softened at the sight and he resisted the urge to kiss Harry’s cheek as he left. Harry smiled up at him before going back to his classroom and shutting the door behind him.

***

Scorpius woke up around a couple of minutes after Harry took him from Draco. Harry still wasn’t over the look that Draco had given him. His usual stoic and masked face had melted into one of love an adoration, and Harry felt as though he were going to explode from the amount of love he himself felt for that man. Harry luckily didn’t have another class for another 45 minutes or so, so he spent his time playing with the small Malfoy.

Harry watched in amusement as Scorpius tumbled around on the floor with his dragon plushie in hand. Harry had attempted to make a character out of one of the plushies, but the tiny scowl Scorpius had given him was so similar to Draco’s that Harry stopped and had to keep himself from laughing.

Scorpius soon fell asleep again, Harry assumed from the excitement of his first day at the castle, and Harry picked up his sleeping form. He held Scorpius huddled into his chest as he sat down and leaned back in his chair. He fell asleep eventually as well, calmed by Scorpius’ quiet breathing and occasional snores.

***

Draco’s class ended and he had an hour before his next class. He decided to go check to see how Harry was fairing with Scorpius. He walked into Harry’s classroom and was met with a group of giggling and whispering 6th years.

“What is-” he started to say but was interrupted by several students at once. **  
**

They shushed him and pointed to Harry, who was asleep in his chair, with Scorpius on top of him, snoring softly. Draco’s mouth went slightly agape and he walked over to the pair. He slowly lifted Scorpius up and held him in his right arm as he placed his left on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, love,” he whispered, making sure that the students couldn’t hear him. “You have to wake up” Harry mumbled something and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Draco’s face and smiled sleepily.

“Hi, love,” he said rather loudly and several students gasped. Draco sighed deeply and gave Harry a pointed glare before turning back to the class.

“Any word of this to the school and I will personally make sure that Ravenclaw and Slytherin  _do_   _not_  win the house cup,” the students groaned and took their seats, some still whispering to their friends about the encounter. Draco turned his attention back to Harry who was now blushing furiously.

“Sorry,” he winced. “Maybe they actually won’t tell anyone?”

“Unlikely. Now go teach your class,” Draco quickly dropped a kiss to Harry’s head before leaving. He laughed as he heard Harry sputter behind him.

***

Harry was still blushing as he turned to face his class again. At least half of his Slytherins were giving him mischievous grins and the other half of the class was eyeing him warily. Amaryllis, a Slytherin began to speak.

“So, professor, I’m thinking- 50 points to Slytherin-” a Ravenclaw cleared their throat and she added “-and Ravenclaw, and the answers for our OWLS? Or else we tell everyone of course,” she grinned up at him and Harry groaned.

“Wait one second,” He stood from his chair and stomped over to his and Draco’s shared door. He opened it slightly and spoke. “Do you care if people know? I don’t!” He shouted. Draco’s back was turned and he was looking at a series of numbers on the board. Scorpius asleep next to him in a floating, enlarged pram. He didn’t say anything but gave a thumbs up without turning around. **  
  
**Harry snorted and chuckled before he went back to his class. “Tell anyone you want, the review guide is still due Monday,” he smirked as they groaned and he began to start his lesson.

 ***

As expected, almost everyone had stopped talking and stared as Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall. Together. Holding hands. Scorpius was clutching Draco’s other hand as he followed the pair to the professor’s table. Draco’s face was blank and Harry looked as though he was trying to hold back laughter, and both were blushing ear to ear. 

Although that one class of Slytherin and Ravenclaws had known about their relationship, it had seemingly not spread throughout the entire school yet, or that many just didn’t believe what they had heard. 

“I KNEW IT!” someone shouted and the silence was broken. People were either shouting, laughing, or attempting to ask questions. 

Draco walked a little faster and they finally reached the table. McGonagall cast a  _sonorous_  and her voice boomed over the hall.

“Silence!” she cried and everyone stopped talking at once. “Though I believe we are all very happy and  _accepting_  of the recent turn of events, I should remind you all of the proper etiquette and rules that we hold here. Anyone attempting to speak to Professors Potter and Malfoy on anything unrelated to school should expect immediate discipline,”

 She sat down and though the students were still talking to each other rather loudly, the chaos had ultimately died down. “Mr.Longbottom I do believe you owe me 5 galleons,” she said to Neville. Neville huffed and pulled out the change before sliding it over to her. Harry watched the encounter, mouth agape.   **  
  
**“Wh- But Neville you _knew_. First off, you bloody bet on our relationship? And two, you knew about us before anyone else, how did McGonagall win? No offense, Minerva,” McGonagall looked at him sternly, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. 

“We betted on when you guys would reveal it, you weren’t that subtle, after all,” Neville replied, grinning smugly. At Harry’s furrowed brow, he added, “Yule Ball,” Harry mouthed an “oh” in understanding and then spoke.

“But I danced with Ron too! And me and Ron are just friends. How is dancing with Draco any different?” Draco nudged him with his elbow and Harry snapped his head towards him. “But-”

“Mr. Potter, anyone could see that you danced quite differently with Mr.Malfoy rather than Mr.Weasley,” McGonagall said, she turned back to her dinner and promptly ignored Harry’s stuttering and Draco’s blush. 

Harry stopped stuttering and nodded slowly before turning back to his food. Draco helped Scorpius make a small plate and adjusted his son’s seat so that he could sit on the tall chair with little fuss. 

If anyone noticed Harry and Draco’s clasped hands under the table, they didn’t say anything about it. 

***

A while after dinner, Scorpius had just fallen asleep in his small bed that Draco had set up. Draco kissed Scorpius’ head and then crawled into his own bed with Harry. Harry opened his arms and Draco went into them. He shoved his face into Harry’s neck and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry’s arms came up around him and one was stroking his hair while the other was slung over his shoulders. 

  
He shifted and raised his head to look at Harry. He was giving Draco that look again, the one that made Draco wonder how anyone could look at him in such a way, with such love and adoration practically radiating from their smile.

 “I love you,” Draco said and he immediately regretted it. It was far too early in their relationship for him to say it. Sure he had called Harry “love” before, but it was just a term of endearment. Of course Harry didn’t feel the same way.  _Shit_ , Draco had just ruined everything and now Harry would want to leave him and-

Harry was kissing him. Draco kissed back but pulled away, a concerned look on his face. “I’m sorry, it’s too early, you don’t have to say it back,” Harry continued to smile and pecked him once more before he spoke. 

“You are so perfect, and I love you as well,” Relief washed over Draco, and he was blushing as he kissed Harry again. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Draco’s head tucked under Harry’s chin and their legs tangled together. Draco wouldn’t change that moment for the world. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! last chapter!! thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments i love all of you sm!! I had so much fun writing this and I'm so sad it's over. This was my first chaptered fic and I plan on starting another one soon!! <3<3
> 
> Also there are a lot of characters so i added like a little family tree thingy for reference (scorpius is now in his second year and teddy in his 5th)

Scorpius jutted out his chin and squeezed Amaryllis’ hand tighter.

“I bet his  _daddies_  will help him with his homework over the hols!” The boys around them laughed at Scorpius, and he pushed past them with Amaryllis in tow. He saw Father and Dad in the crowd of students, Dad smiled at him and waved him over but Scorpius cocked his head to the direction of the bullying group of boys and shook his head.

Harry’s eyes flashed with concern and sympathy and he nodded. The train whistle blew and Scorpius stepped through the door and luckily spotted Hugo already in a compartment. It was only his 2cnd year, but Scorpius was already used to the several bullies who thought it funny that his father was the arithmancy professor and his step-dad the defense professor. At first his fathers had tried to punish the students, but that only made the bullying worse and Scorpius had pleaded them to stop. His other teachers were aware of the bullies though, and never hesitated to take points or give detentions to them if something happened.

Luckily Scorpius had many friends who helped him out. Teddy was a 5th year now, and he still talked to Scorpius often, but he had his own friends. He had his “cousins”, but they were all around Teddy’s age and were older than him. He had Amaryllis, his Aunt Luna and Aunt Ginny’s adopted daughter, Hugo who was adopted and raised by his Uncle Ron, as well as Fin and Vera who were two Hufflepuffs in his year that he and Amaryllis had befriended in first year. So Scorpius was pretty set as far as friends went.

Scorpius felt luckier than most of his peers too. He had four parents instead of just two. He only called his birth parents Mother and Father, and his step-parents were called Mum and Dad. Mum always knew the best pranks and Mother always let him help her in the garden. Dad taught him to fly a broom and they always rode together, and he and Father could go for hours reading books together without stop.

Scorpius was a Gryffindor with Amaryllis, and Hugo was a Ravenclaw. The public had been shocked by the son and heir of both the Greengrass and Malfoy’s being a Gryffindor, but his parents had been nothing but supportive.

Scorpius did not like the fact that his dads were his professors. Well, as of now it was just Dad, but in 3rd year he would have to deal with both him and Father. Dad treated him like any other student, but it was weird having one of the people you grew up with addressing you as Mister Malfoy. And he had accidentally walked into Dad’s office once to see him  _kissing_  Father and it took him a good two weeks to be able to look them in the eyes again.

There was also Uncle Nev’ who was the Herbology professor, Professor Nott-Longbottom treated him fairly but every now and then he would ruffle Scorpius’ hair. He did it to Amaryllis and Hugo as well but that never stopped the embarrassment. That wasn’t even the end of it. Slughorn had retired when Scorpius was 7, and the new professor hired had come straight out of Hogwarts. Meaning that Professor Walsh remembered him _as a baby_ , from times he had stayed at Hogwarts with Father and Dad. And not only was that thought mortifying, but many students in his year now knew stories from when he was a toddler (apparently he was an energetic child).

Scorpius grinned as Vera and Fin entered their compartment, a miniature chess set tucked under Vera’s arm. As he laughed and played with his friends, Scorpius felt that he was very lucky indeed.

***

Harry sighed and let his head fall on his husband’s shoulder. He smiled contently as he felt a hand card through his curls.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” He heard Draco say softly. Harry lifted his head and turned to kiss him lightly.

“Merry Christmas, Draco,” Harry resumed his place on Draco’s shoulder and watched as Hugo and Scorpius had an intense game of Exploding Snap, Amaryllis cheering them on from behind Hugo’s shoulder. Teddy was laughing in the corner with Fred Jr. and Roxanne. And Dominique, Victoire, and Molly were all trying to charm little Vince’s hair blue. Harry could feel the rumble of Draco’s laughter as Theo walked over to them and picked up his son, scolding the three for attempting to cast a spell on his child. 6-year-old Vince stuck his tongue out at them as he was carried away and Harry found himself laughing as well.

Draco nudged Harry with his shoulder and Harry looked up at him. Draco flicked his eyes upward and smirked. Harry followed his line of sight to see a bundle of rapidly growing mistletoe hanging on a beam above them. He chuckled and sat up. He kissed his husband of 7 years softly, and could feel Draco smiling into the kiss.

***  
Scorpius had just caused Hugo’s card to snap, winning the game. He let out a shout of victory, but had the mistake of turning his head. He caught sight of Dad and Father kissing each other right out in the open, mistletoe above them.

“Ew! Ew, ew, Mary quick! Shield my eyes!” Scorpius put his hands over his eyes to block the sight and Amaryllis laughed as she threw the nearest blanket over him.

After a couple of seconds Hugo shouted “All clear!” and Scorpius let the blanket fall to the floor. His dads were laughing, but the shades of red on their faces was prominent.

“Sorry Scorp’!” Shouted Dad and Scorpius looked him right in the eye and made a gagging noise. Dad snorted and laughed and Scorpius soon found himself laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok family tree thingy!! (It’s not a tree more of a.. family list??):
> 
> Draco+Harry & Millicent+Astoria = Scorpius
> 
> Ron = Hugo (adopted) [single dad Ron is one of my favorite tropes tbh]
> 
> Luna+Ginny = Amaryllis (adopted)
> 
> Nevile+Theo = Vince (adopted)
> 
> Percy+Audrey = Molly jr. 
> 
> George+Angelina = Roxanna, Fred Jr.
> 
> Fleur+Bill = Dominque and Victoire
> 
> [Teddy was raised by Andromeda, Narcissa, and Draco and Harry]
> 
> I know that some of these people had more children than were in the story, that’s because one: too many characters I didn’t want it to get two confusing also two: this is an au so :/


End file.
